


Secretária

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types, Desventuras em Série (TV)
Genre: Dia da Secretária, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Cada voluntário tem uma função, e cada função é uma parte vital para o funcionamento da organização como um todo. Uma homenagem a Jacquelyn Scieszka no Dia da Secretária.





	Secretária

Cada voluntário tem sua função, e cada função é uma parte vital para o funcionamento da organização como um todo. Alguns investigam mistérios direto em sua origem. Alguns estudam e fazem descobertas. Alguns criam códigos. Alguns preparam e servem refeições deliciosas. Alguns ensinam aos novos recrutas.

É claro, é preciso que cada um saiba fazer um pouco de tudo, pois nunca se sabe o que as circunstâncias vão exigir.

Jacquelyn Scieszka recebeu boas avaliações em suas habilidades dedutivas durante o treinamento, e quando necessário participava dos filmes codificados feitos por seu grande amigo Gustav, e suas habilidades culinárias são decentes. Ela já participou de missões para apagar incêndios literais, e já deu orientações a um recruta novo que foram bem úteis até que ele pudesse chegar até a base. Mas nenhuma dessas é sua função. Sua função é ser uma secretária.

Não soa tão imponente como ser um detetive ou um bibliotecário, ou um chef ou um cientista, mas é uma função igualmente importante. Um secretário ou secretária tem a chance de ouvir informações vitais antes de qualquer um, e tem acesso rápido a um telefone para transmitir essas informações para os voluntários que precisam delas.

Trabalhando na Administração de Multas, Jacquelyn lida com informações muito delicadas e importantes não só para a organização, mas também pessoalmente para ela. O banco é o responsável pelos assuntos ligados aos testamentos de vários voluntários, várias pessoas que cresceram junto com Jacquelyn e a quem ela admirava muito. Seus associados, seus amigos. Em especial, o banco e o inútil e alérgico chefe de Jacquelyn são responsáveis pelos destinos das crianças que os nobres voluntários deixaram para trás. Crianças já presas em uma teia de traições e segredos que seus pais não tiveram a chance de lhes explicar, que agora pagam por erros que não são seus e que elas nem sequer entendem. A organização jamais se esqueceu dessas crianças, mas os tempos são difíceis e a perfídia de seus inimigos é tanta que às vezes poderia lhes parecer que estavam sozinhas no mundo.

Mas elas jamais estiveram. Todos os dias, Jacquelyn trabalha atentamente para garantir que essas crianças estejam em lares adequados. Todos os dias, ela faz de tudo para driblar a estupidez de seu chefe. Todos os dias, ela manda mensagens para os voluntários que podem ajudar essas crianças. E, quando necessário, ela não hesita em agir diretamente para tentar protege-las e ajudá-las.

Não é uma função fácil, e nem sempre é bem sucedida, e existem limitações. Mas tudo bem. C.S.C. pode não ser um exército vitorioso, mas é invencível.

Jacquelyn Scieszka é uma secretária. E ela tem muito orgulho de seu trabalho.


End file.
